Insanity Story
by Chibi and Rikku
Summary: this story is a mixture of different characters [mostly Inuyasha]] acting creepy


Chibi:  
  
*chases a turkey around just for the heck of it*  
  
Chibi:  
  
*continues chasing the turkey*  
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:  
  
*trys to shoot turkey but accidently shoots Chibi*   
  
Chibi:   
  
x_X  
  
Chibi:   
  
yey! i'm dead!   
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:  
  
*shoots again just incase*  
  
Chibi:  
  
x_X i'm dead again!   
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:  
  
*shoots again*  
  
Chibi:   
  
x_X   
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:  
  
*shoots again*  
  
Chibi:   
  
X_X  
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:  
  
*shoots again just for fun*  
  
Chibi:  
  
...............................  
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:  
  
*shoots again*  
  
Chibi:   
  
X_X  
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:  
  
*shoots again*  
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:  
  
*shoots again*  
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:   
  
(6)   
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:  
  
*shoots again**shoots again**shoots again**shoots again**shoots again*  
  
Chibi: ghost thingy:   
  
i'm frickin' dead already! jeez!   
  
Chibi:   
  
XD  
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:  
  
*shoots goat*  
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:  
  
*then the ghost*  
  
Chibi ghost:   
  
*bullet goes right through her* o_0  
  
Chibi ghost: i'm only an illusion........ PH33R M3H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi:  
  
x_X  
  
Ronald McDonald:   
  
*rises from grave* heres Ronald!  
  
Rikku:   
  
na ah! you're Rotted McDead!  
  
Rikku:   
  
wow that was corny  
  
Rikku:   
  
;-;  
  
Chibi:   
  
*back form the dead* Turkey! Attack the evil clown zombie thingy from Hell!!   
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:   
  
*shoots again*  
  
Ronald McDonald:   
  
SMILE!!!!! :D  
  
Rikku:   
  
NEVER!  
  
Ronald McDonald:   
  
:D  
  
Turkey:   
  
*pecks ronald's eyes out and then pecks him to death*  
  
Turkey: RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ronald McDonald:   
  
(8)its easy all you have to do is raise each cheek and then you've put a smile on put a smile on everybody come on! put a smile on!(8)  
  
Rikku:   
  
uhm.. dude you're dead  
  
Chibi:   
  
Hai.. Doukeyakusha no Baka  
  
  
  
Ronald McDonald:  
  
=O!! you little bitch!  
  
Rikku:   
  
baka joru!   
  
Ronald McDonald ghost:   
  
*attacks Chibi*  
  
Chibi:   
  
neener-neener-neener-ness! *@ Ronald*  
  
Ronald McDonald:  
  
if i only knew what that meant! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
  
Rikku:   
  
he's disfunctionaly smiling!  
  
  
  
Chibi:   
  
he's a dumbass; he doesn't even realize that word thingy doesn't even exist.... o_0  
  
Rikku:   
  
nyeheheheh! o.O  
  
Ronald McDonald:  
  
:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
  
  
  
Sango:   
  
DIE DEMON BITCH! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!  
  
Chibi   
  
o.o  
  
crazy shootin biyatch gangsta:   
  
ish dat all u dink bout grlfreyend? o.O  
  
kagome:  
  
SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT*watches Inu-yasha fall through the earth and into China*  
  
Rikku:   
  
=O!! there are 2 crazy grlfreyends!  
  
Kagome:   
  
*middle finger*  
  
Kagome2:  
  
*middle finger*  
  
Rikku:   
  
=O!  
  
Rikku:   
  
*gets gravy thingy*  
  
Rikku:   
  
take that crazy grlfreyends! haiyahhh!  
  
Crackhead:   
  
What do you want?   
  
Rikku:  
  
*throws crackhead @ crazy GFs*  
  
Crackhead:   
  
oh. nvm *kills the 'grlfreyends' with his acid buttery gravy*  
  
Kagome2:   
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kagome2:  
  
Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!   
  
Kagome1:   
  
NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!  
  
  
  
Rikku:   
  
mwuahahahaha!  
  
  
  
Ronald Corpse:   
  
Inuyasha!   
  
crazy shootin biyatch:   
  
he ain' comin' fo' yoohz!  
  
  
  
Sango:   
  
GAR!!! DON'T YOU EVER DIE, ASS CLOWN?!?!!!!!!!!!!! 8o|  
  
Sesshomaru:   
  
i wub you, you hot sexy poofy red haired clown! kiss me! then marry me! then the rest is 18+ ; )  
  
Rikku:   
  
=O!! necro!  
  
  
  
Chibi:   
  
Sesshomaru-sama! Traitor!!!!!!!! ;.;  
  
Kagome3:   
  
i always knew he was a bit feminem  
  
Rikku:   
  
*throws gravy @ her*   
  
Morpheus:   
  
NOOOO! *jumps in front of her* [[slowmo]]  
  
Morpheus:   
  
you are now the one Kagome 3  
  
Crackhead:   
  
I have a name you know! .  
  
Rikku: ^^;;  
  
Kagome3:   
  
why?  
  
Morpheus:   
  
ehhh Neo died  
  
Rikku: *whistles* ^^;;  
  
Chibi:   
  
didn't you die too?   
  
Morpheus:   
  
of course not i am cooler than the one.. therefore i cannot die.  
  
Chibi:   
  
@_@;;  
  
Sesshomaru:   
  
oh mr. clown we look so good together   
  
Rikku: ewwie +o| *pukes*  
  
Chibi:   
  
*smacks Sesshomaru* traitor  
  
Chibi:   
  
0.0 uh... whoops.   
  
Rikku:   
  
*burries "mr. clown"* =P  
  
Chibi:   
  
*runs from the very pissed Sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru:   
  
*grabs Rikku by the neck [[Homer Simpson style]] =P*  
  
Rikku:   
  
blehh kleh plehh *cough*  
  
Chibi Sesshomaru:   
  
*bites his bigger self* DIE BIGGER ME!   
  
Rikku: im freeeee!   
  
*squeeky =P*   
  
Chibi Sesshomaru:   
  
*runs as well*  
  
Sesshomaru:   
  
AHH! stop bitting my ass*  
  
Sesshomaru:   
  
oh.. hes gone ^^;;  
  
Chibi Sesshomaru and Chibi:   
  
why ain't ya chasing us? neener-neener-neener-ness*  
  
Sesshomaru:   
  
*chases all of them*  
  
Rikku:   
  
*goes chibi*  
  
Rikku:   
  
WAHHHH! *runs*  
  
all:   
  
YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *keeps running*  
  
Rikku:   
  
help me unburry the dead clown! =O AHHHHH!  
  
Rikku:  
  
* gets digging tractor thingy*  
  
Rikku:   
  
*backs up and runs oover Sesshomaru* take that sucka!  
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:   
  
u deyd mayn  
  
Sesshomaru:   
  
*transforms into his youkai form*  
  
Rikku:   
  
AHHH! oh my gosh!.. what is it o.O  
  
  
  
Rikku:  
  
oooo a puppy! ^__^  
  
Chibi:   
  
you mean a very evil demon puppy....  
  
Rikku:   
  
it's sooo cute *does baby talk* aww what a cute puppy wuppy.. yes you're a cute witto puppy wuppy duppy chuppy yuppy! ^__^  
  
Sesshomaru: *bites her*  
  
Rikku:   
  
[[in mouth]] AHHHH!  
  
Sesshomaru: *  
  
swallows her*  
  
Chibi:   
  
0_0  
  
Rikku:   
  
pull me out! pull me out! AHHHH!  
  
crazy shootin gangsta biyatch:   
  
yooh ish gown grlfreyend  
  
Rikku   
  
[in tummy]] HELP ME!!! .  
  
Chibi Sesshomaru and Chibi:   
  
*also get eaten*   
  
Chibi: *glomps Rikku* hello friend!   
  
Rikku: hewwo ;-;  
  
~to be continued~ dun dun dun  
  
Rikku, Ronald, Kagome 2 & 3, Morpheus, Sesshomaru, crazy shootin biyatch: played by Rikku  
  
Chibi, Chibi Sesshomaru, Kagome 1, Crackhead, and Sango: played by Afroman, er, Chibi (xP) 


End file.
